Is Revenge Sweeter than Love?
by teawithsilk
Summary: Series Two Spoilers! After Marian's death, can Robin move on or will he spiral into his worst nightmare. I love reviews! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic I have posted on I have done other RH fics and don't think this one is that good. Plz comment and tell me what you think.

Chapter One-

If he could not get what he wanted, Robin would get the next best thing. If that wasn't available he could always take the next available target. And if he was truly desperate, as he was today, he would take the less desirable option. He would not get as much satisfaction. The former leader of the Black Knights was not that important to Robin in the long run, but he was determined to hurt the sheriff in some way, hurt Gisbourne. Robin could not let Marian go without a fight. She was dead, he knew it was true, and there was no chance of her return, and he knew that as well.

Robin knew it was wrong, he knew Marian would disapprove, he knew his gang was oblivious to his ulterior motive, but he needed something, something to make him feel like Marian did not die in vain. He needed to settle the score, to make himself not _need_ her, to be able to let go. Plus, as leader of the king's guard, he would be nothing but praised for it. "Robin of Locksley," they would say, "Earl of Huntingdon, hero of Acre, savior of Nottingham, the champion protector of King Richard the Lionheart."

Now as Robin raced through Sherwood in wild pursuit of Matis Harridan, fallen crusader and leader of Vasey's notorious Black Knights, he pictured Marian and didn't know whether to stop dead in his tracks or continue in a blind fury. "Oi! Robin, come on," Allan swiftly rode past him.

The young outlaw leader pulled himself back into motion and followed the crowd of his gang, the king's soldiers, and Nottingham's guards deeper into the dark forest. After almost an hour into the chase, the group lost Harridan's tracks. "Master, what do we do now?"

"We search, Much. Allan, come with me. John, go with Much, head towards camp. Allan and I will continue along the path, meet at Locksley." Robin was tired but he loved being in Sherwood Forest again. He had not forgotten any detail about his former forest home. He still knew every rock, every tree, every cave, and most importantly _every hiding place._ "This will not take long at all," he thought. And he was right.

"Quiet……" Robin and Allan were in the middle of the forest now. They thought they heard the faint whinny of a horse, thought they could not distinguish it from the constant wooded noise.

The pair decided to dismount and split up. It was agreed they were less visible this way and much quieter.

As the lord of Locksley continued his manhunt, he spotted a figure resting against a tree. Robin approached from behind and was not heard until it was too late. "King Richard wins today, Harridan."

The man rose quickly and whirled around to face Robin. "He hasn't yet." The icy-blue eyes went through him, it was not easy to intimidate one of the outlaws though the Black Knight had. His light blond hair, and deathly white skin made his eyes look lighter.

"You die right here, right now. I will have my revenge."

"I never laid a hand on your sweet Marian if this is why you're after me. You're a grief stricken fool. If you want to avenge your lover, I am not the one to harm."

"You work for the sheriff," Robin spat. "Anyone who supports that wretched man deserved to die."

The King's advocate drew his sword and stepped forward. An unarmed Matis stood his ground. "May I meet you in hell, Hood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"Master! What are you doing?" Much had found Robin in the forest. "You said 'capture' not kill!"

"Robin!" John's voice split through the tranquil forest. "Killing we do not do! Only in self defense!"

"Ya, Robs." Allan smirked. "I'm not bein' funny but if this has anything to do with Marian-"

"This has nothing to do with Marian! He is our enemy." His blue eyes were now green in anger. Why did she have to be brought up in every little thing he did? 'Marian' was once a prayer but now it was almost a curse. It escaped the lips of a friend uneasily, it was now just one of those words you did not say. You might think it in times of distress and anger and regret it once you have calmed down. A word that causes offense, insult, grievance. Marian was still a fresh wound, too sore to be cleaned or thought about. He had to focus on the present, he could not think about healing yet.

"I was the enemy and you didn't kill me," Allan protested. "Let's just bring him back to the castle." The rogue paused in thought, a slight smile appearing on his handsome face. "On second thought, have you seen his wife? Kill him here; I want a chance with her."

"When did you see her?" Robin chuckled.

"I haven't, I've just heard things. Pretty face, hearty chest, nice hips-"

"You stay far away from my wife, you-"

The Black Knight was interrupted by John, "Quiet!" The older man sighed and then beamed happily. "We go to Nottingham?"

Much answered for Robin. "Yes, John. We go to Nottingham."

On the way to Nottingham, Much could not help but notice the similarities between Robin and Harridan. Both of them were young and strong. The two men were both stubborn, and Much could tell the Black Knight didn't listen to his peers. He sighed, Matis also appeared to be overprotective of his wife.

Any mention of Robin led to the same thought. When would Robin lighten up? At one time they were so close. They would sit together under the trees of Sherwood and talk of the future. Much would have Bonchurch, Robin would have Locksley. The friends would be happy, not wanting or needing another thing. The sheriff and Gisbourne would be nowhere in sight, preferably not breathing, and Robin Hood would be loved to no end.

How things had changed. The gang did not question some things. The winter would be cold and miserable, Much's cooking would be horrible, the sheriff would try everything he possibly could to kill them, the peasants needed them, _Robin and Marian. _The only thing that could never change did, in the most heartbreaking way for all involved. Because of this, some new constants arose. Robin was always irritable, he avoided anything that had to do with Marian, he was short-tempered with anyone that wanted to help him, he would not be comforted, he would not take advice.

Much couldn't take this anymore. Robin needed a distraction. Maybe he would try to get him a new girl.

The sun had started to set when the group returned to Nottingham Castle. The sky was painted with reds and oranges. The last light of the day silhouetted the walls, surrounded by the warm colors of the sky.

Most would enjoy the evening sight of Nottingham Castle; Matis Harridan was not in the situation of most people. He had been captured by one the King's most trusted followers, there was no squirming out of this with a quick lie. Now, being dragged behind the horse of Robin of Locksley, to a fate of definite torture and death, the castle was the last thing he wanted to see.

Now his mind wandered to what would happen when Hood killed him. How would Laphelia cope? Would she quickly find another? Would the King go after her next? They had only been married for a few months, did she really love him?

"Almost there." Robin taunted his prisoner. Though, he didn't particularly enjoy this situation. From the first time he thought about capturing Matis, he felt like Gisbourne. He was in the same situation he was when he returned to Locksley, except _he_ was Guy. _He _was the one who played the role of the eldest man. _He_ was the one who had a man bound at the wrists, tied to his horse's saddle. The only difference was that Robin had people to come to his rescue. And as far as Robin knew, Harridan had none.

"Not so eager to support the sheriff now, are you?" Allan dug deeper. "No you're sacred to admit? Coward, staying silent."

"I am not a coward. Nor do I sell my loyalties for a few coins." This insult earned a sneer from Allan.

"I wouldn't be insulting if I were you. I could still put in a good word with the King," Robin added. "Not that I would." He stopped his horse and wondered if this was the right thing. Would Marian support him? Robin shook off any doubts as he reached Nottingham. "Open the gates!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review, gatewatcher! I love reading them!

Chapter Three-

Two men sat in the poor section of London. The fallen sheriff always thought it was safer to be right under the dog's nose. The truth was, the dog was in the Holy Land, and Hood was in Nottingham. It was easier to pretend to be brave, than to admit to being fearful, right? Guy would never disobey the sheriff. Now that Marian was gone, there was no reason to disobey him.

"Well Gisbourne, enjoying the peasant life, hmm? Is your leather holding up?" Vaysey grinned. After everything they had been through in the Holy Land, he still had his sense of humor.

Guy sighed, "It is wonderful, my lord."

The sheriff looked him up and down. "Do not play with me. Still missing the leper, I see." His eyes met Guy's. "I'm glad she's out of the way. No distractions for my Gizzy."

"Yes, my lord," Gisbourne replied without emotion. "She never loved me. Her heart belonged to Locksley."

"I knew it all along." The sheriff rose from his chair and walked towards the window. "Lepers, Gisbourne, tried to take you with them." Vaysey turned to face Guy and pointed towards himself. "But no, _I_ taught you well."

"Thank you," Gisbourne murmured.

"Yes, you were taught by the best." The sheriff smiled again with his usual mischievous glow. "I hope you can keep it up."

"I will try my hardest."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Much and Allan stood outside the dungeon door. Since, the sheriff left the dungeon was not usually inhabited.

"Allan, this is wrong. In the past, Robin would have never done this." There was obvious concern in Much's voice. It was not only for Robin, it was for Harridan too. Matis was so much like his master, that Much started to be fond of the young man.

"Think we should say something'?" Allan asked.

"I do not know." Much adjusted his cap nervously. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Aye, but do you want him to hurt Harridan? Has he even reached twenty?" The former outlaw bit down hard on his lip in a mixture of uncertainty, anger, and distress.

"We can't let Robin hurt him? I know he doesn't feel this strongly about it. It's only revenge, I'm afraid." Much paused. He was just about to continue when a scream erupted from behind the door. "We have to talk to Robin." The faithful manservant strode in the direction of his master's room. "Get John!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was lying on the bed in Marian's former room. He used to dream of this room. Every day he wished he was not in the forest, but here with Marian.

Times were different now. _Marian was dead. _Her old bedroom was formerly a forbidden pleasure. It was contained in enemy territory, and what lied inside was temptation at its fullest. Robin struggled to stay above the suffocating feeling of finally being there, having every material possession a man could desire, everything to make her happy. Robin was finally prepared for marriage, but he lacked the most crucial part: _her._

His thoughts were interrupted when Much stormed in. "Master….Robin…..uh….um…"

"Spit it out, Much."

"Me and Allan think….we think….." Much stuttered.

"Much! Speak now or leave me!"

"We think it is wrong what you are doing to Matis Harridan!" He spoke more loudly than he wanted to.

"Wrong?" Allan and John came through the door as Robin was answering. "Wrong? You think I ever really wanted Locksley? Wanted to help he peasants? Did you think I was truly happy living in the forest alone with you lot? I did it all to be with Marian! And what has all of this gotten me?"

"Robin," John warned. "Calm down."

"Why should I calm down? Everything I ever needed is gone!'

Much understood how his master felt, but wondered about his choices. Maybe this is what had driven Gisbourne to his cruelty: having no one who loved you. "You have us! Master, we love you! I know you miss Marian, but we can help you! Just talk to us, don't take your anger out on your enemies," Much pleaded.

"I agree with 'im for once there, Robs. It's not right. Talk to us. You'll feel better, mate." For Allan, that contribution said very much.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have all come to point out my faults, all my short comings in life." Robin's eyes started to tear as he finally let go. "It's my fault she's dead. I couldn't protect her."

"It's not your fault, Master!" Much ran over to Robin and hugged him tightly.

"We might have to do some manly hugging here today, John." Allan joined his leader and friend.

John came next. "God had a bigger plan for her. I know how you feel."

-----------------------------------------

Matis was in his cell, trying to stay conscious. His ribs ached from the beating, and his shoulders stung from holding his weight when his wrists were tied far above his head.

Once again, his mind wandered to his lovely wife. He hoped that she had not fallen in with his rival. Matis thought that he would stop trying once they were married, but he was mistaken. If he died here, William would be more than happy to step in and become her husband. A faint smile appeared on his lips, she had chosen him.

Laphelia could have had any man she wanted. The most beautiful woman in London had more suitors than Matis could ever imagine. And then there was the one who wouldn't stop, William Colton. It wasn't as she didn't hate the attention either. Any time William came around, as Matis knew he did whenever he left for business, Laphelia would treat him kindly, as a guest. She puzzled him. Was it just her nature to be kind, or did Laphelia flutter her eyelashes at William once Matis turned his back?

The Black Knight groaned as he lifted his blonde head. How would he get out of Nottingham Castle? William might just get his chance now. Matis had the strength to hold his head up no longer. He finally lost consciousness when he let his grey eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

Thx for the review! I love them!

Chapter Four-

"Sir Robin, Abbess Mary and Father Henry have come to see you," A castle servant called through the open door. The unexpected visit intrigued Robin.

"Send them in."

A few minutes later, two hooded figures appeared. They were both adorned in floor length black robes with wooden crosses around their necks. The man was much taller than the woman, and visibly muscular. She was very petite and a few chestnut curls escaped from her hood, it was obvious she was young. Robin tried to see their faces, but it was impossible with the heavy robes. "Welcome," Robin greeted. "Is there anything I may assist you with?"

"Yes, sir, we come on an urgent matter," Father Henry replied. "We have come to understand that you have tortured a man. An innocent man."

"He is not innocent. I stopped the torture, he is safe." Robin looked at the pair suspiciously. Why hadn't they contacted him when the sheriff was torturing and hanging peasants?

"May you take us to him, my lord. Please?" The woman asked sweetly. If only Robin could see her face.

"Only since you asked." The former outlaw smiled at her as she giggled. "This way." He led them outside to the dungeon door. Robin held the door open for Abbess Mary. "Why are you so concerned about Matis Harridan?" Robin inquired.

"He is the son of my father's friend." Father Henry looked cautiously down the hall. "Is he down there?"

"Yes." Robin answered. "Just down here."

The three reached Matis' cell and the Lord of Locksley unlocked the door. "No need to worry, he's too weak to try anything," he taunted. "I'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, just call a guard." Robin turned to the abbess and kissed her hand. He felt Harridan's eyes burn through him as he did it. "Good day."

--------------------------------------

In the Holy Land, Carter struggled to sit up in his bed. "They thought I was dead." He looked out the window at a busy Jerusalem street corner. "The King and Robin Hood thought I was dead."

"Shhh, Carter, lie back down." His physician came into the room. "You _will_ be dead if you don't listen to me." He noticed the expression on Carter's face. "Don't take it personally……I could send word to Nottingham."

"No, once I heal I will go there myself." Carter had almost died that day. If it wasn't a rare relapse of a usually cruel Sir Guy, he wouldn't have made it. The Crusader smiled weakly. "I don't know what to think anymore. Saved by the enemy. It doesn't make sense, Michael."

"I'm just as confused as you are. What would Richard think of it?" The physician attempted to clean Carter's wound.

"Ugh….stop." Carter protested. "Michael! When I can hurt you-"

The other man interrupted Carter with loud laughing. "You call that a threat?" He looked at his patient. "I'm trembling."

"Just you wait." Carter grinned and then grimaced. "I'm going to carry through with it."

--------------------------------------------------

In the fields around Locksley, Matilda sat in her cottage. In her arms, was Alice, her infant granddaughter. "Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!"

"Mother, you'll scare her! She's only three months old!"

A loud knock on the door startled the small family. Matilda handed Alice to her daughter and walked over to the door. She opened it to find three people outside. The first she saw was a woman on a horse, with the second, a man sitting behind her. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and was leaning heavily on her. The third was the man at the door. "We need your help."

"I heard you were the best!" The woman said from the horse. "My husband is unwell."

"Please, can you help us?" the man at the door pleaded.

"Yes I can, come in, come in." Matilda walked towards the mounted couple and gently helped the man down. "What happened?"

The other two exchanged glances and the man spoke first, "He took a bad fall."

"Yes, in the forest." The woman added.

"Let's get you inside." The old woman took her visitor by the shoulders and led him inside her home. She pointed to a large chair, "Sit down. Take off your shirt."

"Do I have to?" the visitor complained.

"Obey her," the man's wife commanded. She soon took up interest in baby Alice. "Aww, she's adorable! And she has your eyes!"

"What really happened?" Matilda turned to the man who was leaning the wall outside. "Bruising like this doesn't come from a fall."

"Um….Laffy, how did this happen?" He looked at the woman, who was too preoccupied with Alice to hear, or so it seemed.

"You call her 'Laffy' now?" Matilda's patient asked angrily.

"Hush. Be still." She used her gaze as a mother would who was scolding children. "What happened?"

"Um…..Laffy, what happened?"

"I can't hear you."

"Tell me, boy!"

"He got into a fight at a tavern last night."

Matilda sighed, "Whatever you say." She looked at her patient and continued, "Stay in bed, try to rest." She bandaged the rope burns on his wrists. "Don't be sitting up for long, take it easy." She rose and rummaged around in her cabinet for a small bottle. "If he's in real pain, make him drink this. It's not too pleasant."

-------------------------------------

"Robin, I am very proud of you!" Much entered the room beaming.

"What have I done to please you, Much?" The temporary sheriff laughed softly.

"I never thought you would do it!"

"What?"

"Let Harridan go! I have to say-"

"Wait, Much, I never did." Robin jumped out of his chair, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's not a soul in the dungeon." Much was puzzled. "He wasn't down there, Master."

Robin pushed past him and walked swiftly down the dungeon steps. "Impostors!"

"Huh?"

"A priest and an abbess came to see him today. They must have taken him." He frowned. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"I have to say I am surprised at you….." Much sighed. "See what happens when I'm not around. You can't handle things."

"Tomorrow we ride to Kerkliese, make sure they were impostors."

"Yes, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

"I can't believe it! Sheriff for a day." Allan sat back in sheriff's chair. "And I thought being an outlaw would get me nowhere!"

John frowned. "Thank you, my lord Allan. When can I take this senseless leather off?"

"When your lord, sheriff, says you can. Now, Gizzy-"

"Enough!"

"Alright how about 'Court Jester John'?"

"No!" John growled. "Allan!"

"Hmm, those were my all my good names for you. I'll have to think of some more then."

"Allan!" The large man stood above him menacingly. "I said no!"

"Alright, alright, I'm just messin' with you." Allan grinned from ear to ear as John leaned against his chair. If Robin could see this, he'd be enraged. Allan and John impersonating Sheriff Vaysey and Guy of Gisbourne would definitely be one thing he would not approve of.

-----------------------------------------

The forest was gleaming with rain from the shower the prior day. Everything there was calm and serene until Robin came riding through, followed by Much. "Don't be upset, Master. We will get there and Abbess Mary will sort everything out." He wondered what to say next. "If you're an abbess you can't get married, right?"

Robin sighed. "Right, Much. I did not plan on becoming romantic with the abbess either."

"Well, I was just making sure." Robin's manservant admired Sherwood from his horse until they reached Kirkliese.

Robin dismounted and went storming off towards an unfortunate sister, "May I speak to Abbess Mary please."

"Pardon? Who?" The girl frowned in thought.

"I knew it. There is no Abbess Mary, or Father Henry here?"

"No, sir, I am sorry. Would you like to see Abbess Anne?"

"Thank you, but no. I apologize for wasting your time." He turned and walked back to his horse. "Come on, Much."

The two rode back to Nottingham, leaving a confused sister in their wake. Much, in an effort to be polite, smiled back at her as they left.

-------------------------------------------

Laphelia sat next to Matis in their new home in London. They were both fairly happy, aside from Matis' injuries. "And then he called me coward."

"I do have to pity Robin Hood though. He did lose his fiancé, or did he and Lady Marian marry?"

"They married whilst she was dying….I do understand your point, my love, but in my situation I have no feelings for Hood."

"Laphelia, a letter has come for you." Her servant, Jessie, poked her head around the door. "It is from your father."

Matis chuckled. "Good old, Lucky George."

"I wonder what happened. Come in, Jessie." She watched anxiously as her favorite servant entered.

"It contains urgent news, my lady. The rider who delivered it told me." The tall, blonde figure receded out of the room while Laphelia opened the letter.

Matis noticed a change in her look instantly. "Is everything alright?"

She raised a petite hand to her mouth. "Father might be dying." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You have to go to him." He partially sat up and put his arms around his wife's waist.

"Please." Laphelia forced a small smile. "With you in your condition. Who will take care of you?" She looked him in the eyes. "I could never leave you."

"Go to your father. I'll be here when you come back. I won't go anywhere."

Laphelia put her hand over his. "Are you sure about this, Matis?"

"Very sure. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Lovely." She leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Djaq and Will looked out as the sun set over Acre. The couple had found somewhere they belonged. They were finally happy. "There is nowhere I would rather be." Will looked down at his Saracen wife.

"I finally get to be a woman again, Will."

"And you're my woman."

"Out of all the men that I have met, I have never met one quite like you." She lifted her head and Will lowered his. Every time they kissed in their new home it felt as if a wait was lifted off of their shoulders. There was no danger of the sheriff, no unspoken rules of conduct of the outlaws, and no fear of not being able to have a normal marriage.

"Your uncle has been very kind to us, Djaq." Will cleared her dark hair out of her eyes. "What else can we do to repay him?"

"You can promise never to leave me, Will Scarlett. There is nothing he likes more than to see us happy."

"I promise that I would never, could never, leave your side."

--------------------------------------------------------

_As he set his eyes upon the deserted town around him, reality finally set in. He was going to die. All of his allies had left him for dead, whether it was intentional or not. _

_His body was too heavy for him to move or even to utter any dying words. The desert sun blared down on him, shining through the doorway and making an unpleasant time even worse. Show no compassion for a dying man. Darkness was closing in on him, and was starting to blur his vision. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard faint footsteps. _

_Before he totally lost consciousness, he imagined Gisbourne's face staring back down at him. He had died, and this was hell._

Carter woke in a cold sweat. Yes, his nightmare had happened, but Guy of Gisbourne had saved him. The Crusader was still weak and still in pain. The humming of market day in Jerusalem provided enough entertainment to keep him satisfied.

Still he needed to know about Robin and King Richard. If he had died, they wouldn't even have buried him. Carter let his eyes close. They probably wouldn't even believe his story of he went back to England. Should he return to his so-called 'friends' or should he make a life for himself here? He could never find a wife in Palestine, though he didn't think he could face Robin Hood and his gang.

Carter felt a bit indebted to the sheriff and Gisbourne. What would be worse, not thanking the man that saved your life, or helping a man who brought suffering to innocent people? He would think it over in time, because time was now something he had an excess of.


	6. Chapter 6

I personally think this chapter is rubbish but enjoy it anyway lol hopefully

Chapter Six-

A hooded figure strolled through London's market. He was not a physician but he had a particular interest in hemlock drops. "Be careful now sir, just a sip of it can kill a strong man."

"Oh really." The man smiled to himself under the heavy cloak. "Just what I wanted."

"Pardon?" The vendor was not quite sure what he had just heard.

"Nothing that would concern you." He walked off, planning what to do next.

The two bottles looked similar enough. Someone in great pain wouldn't think twice. The only problem was how he could switch them. He could always pay someone, but then if she found out about it he would have no chance. This should be easy; it should not require this much thought. He was known around their household, a servant would surely recognize his voice. He sighed, he would have to pay someone to do his dirty work.

---------------------------------------------- 

Laphelia walked into her parent's house in Merton. It was a quaint village and she had not been there for a few years. "Laphelia!" Three servants ran up to her. "It has been so long!"

"Oh, all of you have grown so much." She looked down fondly at the trio of teenagers. "Last time I visited, you were twelve or thirteen, yes?"

A petite woman ran down the stairs. Her brown eyes were duplicate's of Laphelia's. "My baby!" She swept Laphelia into a tight hug.

"Lord help me," she murmured as her mother hugged her.

"Your father is doing considerably better, dear." 

"Will he be alright? Is he feeling okay?"

"The physician thinks he will be fine since he improved so quickly. And your father insists he feels perfectly normal. I have to force him to stay in bed." 

The mother and daughter walked upstairs. Laphelia opened the door to her father's room. "See! See! Your mother is nothing but trouble! Make me stay in this bed all day! I should be out, I should be Lucky George!"

"He seems never better. It was probably just a cold, mother."

"She agrees with me, Sarah! Let me out!" George sat up. "Where's that sickly looking son-in-law of mine?"

"Okay, he is not 'sickly looking' and he is unwell. Matis is in bed." Laphelia sat down in the corner of the bed.

"That's the problem with the women in this family. Once a man sniffles or stubs his toe it's straight to bed for 'im." 

"Matis actually is unwell, father." Laphelia looked at her mother for support on the subject.

"Really? What happened to 'im then?" Lucky George was stubborn just like his daughter.

"Matis fell off of his horse in Sherwood Forest about a week ago. He broke some ribs, and he cut his wrist badly." Laphelia knew that her parents couldn't handle the truth. Even if they could she would never tell them about Matis and the sheriff. There was no need to worry them like that.

Her father laughed loudly. "He fell of his horse? Was he running from Robin Hood too?"

"No!" At first she thought he was serious. His expression told her that he wasn't.

"Calm down, Laphelia."

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I'm just worried."

"You must stay the night, dear. It is not at all proper for a woman to travel alone at night." Her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"I should really get back to my husband," Laphelia protested.

"He can wait. Give him some time to realize how good he has it with you," Her parents wouldn't budge. "You stay here tonight."

---------------------------------------------------

Robin looked out over Nottingham from the castle wall. Why did she follow him everywhere? He desperately needed to get her out of his head. It wasn't that he was beginning to hate her. He was beginning to hate himself. She was an angel, his angel, and those who couldn't have her took her away from this world. Everywhere he looked, he just saw Marian. Everything that had beauty reminded Robin of her. Every day he wished that he could turn back time, and save her from Gisbourne. He had taken her away, taken away everything and the only thing that made Robin happy. 

He knew he could've prevented all of this from happening. If he hadn't have gone to the Holy Land in the first place, they could be happily sitting in Locksley Manor together. By now, they could have had children running around their feet. But no, he had to serve his king and his country. Robin rested his head in his hands. His king and his country couldn't bring Marian back to him. What a foolish thing to do. He thought it was the right thing to do then. Now it seemed that he could never be more mistaken. 

"Master…" Much came up to him. "If you ever need to talk about something, anything, you know I am right here. I will listen to you. She will listen too. She is watching you from up there." His manservant pointed to the sky. "She's with the big man now, Master." 

"Thank you, Much, but I don't feel like I can talk about it just yet."

"Just know that she is not dead. As long as you love her and keep her in your heart, Marian will never die. She will be with you, and help you with every choice you make." Robin turned his head to look at him. "Marian is proud of you, never forget that. What you had with her was something you will never forget. After you grieve, there will only be happy memories left. That was how she wanted you to remember her, in happiness."

Robin walked over to Much and embraced him. "I love you, my friend. No matter how annoying you might be at times." A smile came to his face.

"I love you too, Master. You can tell me anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, before you think the Carter part of the chapter is stupid, it ties in with something later. See, that will give you something to think about for a couple of chapters lol ENJOY! Thx for reading! 

**Chapter Seven**-

"Robin! Robin!" Much ran through the castle followed by Allan and Little John.

"Hey Robs!" Robin came out of the sheriff's chamber to nearly be run over by his three former outlaw friends. 

"Calm down. What's going on with you lot?"

"Master!" Much was almost out of breath. "Contacts have seen the Sheriff and Gisbourne in London!"

Robin 's expression changed at the mention of Guy's name. The gang lost their excitement, how would Robin react to seeing Guy for the first time since he killed Marian. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to tell him after all. 

"Uh….Robs…..you alright?"

"I'm fine, Allan." Robin walked out the door and then turned around to face them. The gang knew this was a bad, bad idea. "Come on, lads! We aren't going to get to London by just standing here!" He flashed the classic 'Robin Hood' grin. 

John smiled. "We go to London?"

"Yes, John." The rest of the gang started to follow Robin. "We go to London."

---------------------------------------- 

Will and Djaq were finally settled in their Acre home. "It's beautiful, Will. We finally have our own home."

"No more Allan, no more Much." Will grinned. "Just you and me. How do you think they are, the gang?" Will asked.

"I hope they're well." Djaq stared through the window, thinking of their old friends. "Robin must be horrible without her." The Saracen tried to make the mood lighter. "Poor Much." She laughed to herself. "I miss them though, I miss all of them. Don't you, Will?"

"I do." The carpenter started to snicker. "Remember when Robin shot the sheriff's sandal?"

"Oh! And he got strung up to the ceiling!" Djaq started giggling as well. "Remember John and the goose?"

"Or when I had the pigeon?" Will smiled and then became serious. "Can we get a pigeon, Djaq?"

"Will. What were we thinking staying here?" She looked at her husband. "We belong with the gang."

"You're right……should we go back to Nottingham?"

"I think so…..want to start packing?"

"Yes, but when we return, promise me one thing," Will looked at Djaq, "you won't cut your hair."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you more than anything, Djaq."

------------------------------------------------------------ 

In the dead of night, in a quiet London home, the master and servants were asleep. Unbeknownst to them, the front door was slowly being opened and a cloaked, armed figure was entering. 

The figure treaded silently up the narrow stairs, carefully watching for any signs of movement or any dots of light. He skillfully made his way into the master's room. The figure spotted the bottle resting on the bedside table. Quickly and quietly he switched the bottle on the table with the one his employer gave him.

As he strolled out of the house, he knew he had succeeded. By midday tomorrow, the master of the house wouldn't be breathing.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Carter was still troubled about Gisbourne. Why on earth would he save him? He grunted as he sat up. Sooner or later he would have to face Guy. It might be easier than facing Robin. 

"Carter, did you miss me?" His physician walked into the room.

"No, not really." The injured man grinned. "How are things with you?"

"Good. Have you heard the rumors going around?" Carter shook his head. "A boat with men from England arrived and Robin Hood has captured Harridan, the Black Knight remember?"

"Matis Harridan? I've met his wife in the castle. He was in a meeting with Vaysey and she was talking with Gisbourne."

Michael was surprised. "Was she everything she's said to be? Laphelia's her name, right?"

"It is, and she was." Carter looked at him weirdly. "Coming on to married women, aye?" 

"Well no…..I've just heard she's……no."

He laughed. "She was something, Michael. Gisbourne thought so too, he was drooling over her. It was hilarious, she wanted nothing to do with him."

"They only caught her husband, they say she's still on the run. They think she may be in London or with her parents maybe but no one knows who they are or where they are. And she has a thing for men with blue eyes!"

"Michael!"

"What?"

"Damn it, I have green."

"Who's coming on to married women now, Carter? She would recognize you too; maybe you can introduce me sometime." 

"Please, Michael. She wouldn't recognize me, I walked by her in the Great Hall. I will never see her or Gisbourne again. Nor the sheriff." He bit his lip. "Nor Robin Hood."

"Don't say that. I will send word to him in Nottingham that you are alive and well. No matter how much you protest, there is nothing you can do about it. You are still too weak to stand." He grinned.

"I never want to be in the same room as Hood ever again. I saved his life and the man leaves me for dead." 

"He didn't know you were alive. Let it go this time, I'm sure it won't happen again. Lady Marian was stabbed to death by Gisbourne right after the sheriff got you. Hood probably wasn't thinking clearly."

"But still you just don't leave a dying man to suffer in the sun. Much, Allan, somebody would have had to notice. Gisbourne noticing, I still don't get it. Why would he help me when his superior was the one that tried to kill me in the first place?"

"I guess you'll never know why. You won't be seeing Gisbourne anytime soon. Robin Hood will probably capture them by the time you get back to Nottingham and everything back in England will be fine."

-------------------------------------------------- 

"My lord, we have to go!" Guy ran inside the London home. "Our location has been found out. Hood is probably on his way here right now."

Vaysey came down the stairs in his night attire, yawning. "Where should we go then, Navigator Gizzy?"

"There is a village about a day's journey south of here. If they find out we have gone there then we will be on the path to Portsmouth where we can get a boat to Rhodes and then Acre." Gisbourne tried to hide his disgust at the sheriff's choice of clothing. There were only two consistencies: it was black and it had some kind of fur.

"Admiring my clothes are you? I'll bring them with us, then you can look at them all you like. And if you're lucky, I might just let you try them on." 

"I am not worthy, my lord. I do recommend we hurry. Hood could come any minute." Gisbourne struggled to keep his composure. He always had to hide the adrenaline rush he obtained from chasing, or being chased by one of Hood's men. This time around it was just not adrenaline, it was a tiny amount of fear too.

"I'll go change then, and we can be off." Vaysey lugged himself back upstairs. Gisbourne could hear the slamming of drawers and light curses. After what seemed like half an hour, the sheriff came back down. "Come on, Gizzy." He clapped his hand together. "Be a good little boy and fetch the horses now." 

Vaysey leaned on the railing as he waited for Gisbourne. Where could a man get decent help these days? A proper henchman with some intelligence, that's what he needed. Not a moping man that followed him around like a beaten dog. Not a man that waited for every order to leave his mouth, and who did the wrong thing nine out of ten times. He needed a man who would kill, blackmail, and obey 

every order. But most importantly he needed someone who had no conscience and could kill Hood before Hood killed him.

"The horses are ready, my lord," Guy called through the window. "We can leave now."


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't help myself with the pigeon part….Did you see how Will held it in Lardner's Ring :D It was adorable!

Chapter Eight-

There was a knock on the door. A messenger was standing outside carrying a letter with William Colton's seal on it. 

Laphelia's father took the letter and quickly opened it. In a small village like this, this kind of news was rare and almost always involved some kind of tragedy. 

George's face fell as he read it. "Laphelia," he said calmly. "You might want to sit down."

She took a deep breath. "Tell me, father. It can't be that bad."

"You really might want to sit down." He pulled a chair from the table and placed it next to his daughter.

Laphelia stubbornly sat down. "Tell me," she demanded. "I can take it."

"Matis is dead." 

"What? How? He was healthy when I left, nothing serious." She felt a wave a tears threatening to overcome her. 

"It says he was poisoned, poor chap." George handed the letter to Laphelia.

"I think I might go to my bedroom now." She feebly walked up the stairs. 

Laphelia sat on the bed and looked at the letter. The seal told her it was from William. 

_"Dearest Laphelia,_

_I am sorry to write you such heartbreaking news, but I must inform you that your husband was found dead this morning. I assure you he felt no pain, he was poisoned. _

_Write back to me soon, I await your return in London. There is an important matter that we need to discuss._

_My condolences,_

_William Colton"_

She felt dizzy. No enemies knew that they were in London. If Robin Hood had captured him, he would be in a dungeon not poisoned. Why did this have to happen to her? She had only been married for four months, during half of which she was stuck at home in London. 

Could life get any worse? Laphelia let the tears fall. She was a widow now. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Robin and the gang were resting in Bedford. This was their second stop on their way to London. All they needed was to get to St. Albans and they were almost there. 

A man walked over to them. "Have you heard what happened in London yesterday?" The men shook their heads. "Matis Harridan is dead."

Much glared at Robin. "How could you?"

"I didn't kill him, Much. It's been over a week since he escaped." Robin turned his attention to the man that had informed them. "How did he die?"

"Hemlock drops, he took too many. They say it was murder. A servant in the house says the bottle was different than the one he had the day before. He took the same amount but the hemlock was stronger and it killed him."

Robin felt a chill, that was the same thing that had almost taken Marian away the first time. The three met glances. Robin felt partly responsible, "Is his widow alright? Is she settled in, does she need any help?"

"Laphelia Harridan has not been seen since she was in Nottingham. Nobody knows her whereabouts." 

"Are Gisbourne and the sheriff still in London?" Much questioned.

"As far as we know, yes. But where in London is the question."

"Alright, lads, let's move out. We go to St. Albans!" Robin rode off.

-------------------------------------------------- 

"Djaq! Djaq, look! A pigeon, with a message for us!" Will excitedly chased after the bird.

"Will, stop let me get the message!" Djaq ran after Will. She pushed her husband out of the way and grabbed the terrified pigeon. "Alright, here." The Saracen handed the pigeon to Will. "It's from Jerusalem. I don't recognize the seal though."

"Let me see." Will peeked over her shoulder. "I don't either."

Djaq carefully opened the letter. "Carter's alive." She looked at Will with an open mouth. "Carter's alive. He's alive!"

"It's impossible, Djaq. He was dead." His eyes widened. The carpenter looked at his wife who was still smiling. "Honey, if he's alive do you know what that means?"

"We must go visit him?"

"No, we left him for dead. We and the gang left him for dead in that deserted town after Marian died." The couple exchanged shocked glances. 

"Maybe we should take this up with Robin?" Djaq knew the situation would be embarrassing, meeting up with a friend who you left for dead in agonizing pain. She sighed, poor Carter. 

"I agree with you, we have to get to Robin. I have one question for Carter though, who saved him? The only two people were………were."

His wife finished his sentence. "Were the sheriff and Gisbourne."

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Laphelia woke to the sound of horses. She looked around her room. That really was an odd dream. She walked towards the window and looked out at Merton. To her surprise, looking back up at her was Sir Guy of Gisbourne and Sheriff Vaysey of Nottinghamshire. 

"Um….hello," she called down to her spectators.

"Laphelia Harridan! I have not seen your husband since our last meeting in Nottingham, how is he?" The sheriff was using all the kindness he could muster.

Laphelia looked back at the desk on the other side of the chamber. _The letter was still there._ It was just the way she had left it in her "dream." 

From Guy and Vaysey's position it looked as if she was avoiding them. The sheriff made a face, "What did I say?" He then turned his attention to the man standing in the doorway. "Lucky George?"

"Yes," he answered. "This is my home. I see you are already acquainted with my daughter, Laphelia." He had no idea about Matis and the Black Knights.

Guy scowled. How could a man like Lucky George have a daughter like Laphelia? "Is she unwell? She ran from the window."

"Please excuse her, she just got some sad news 'bout her husband." 

Gisbourne was puzzled. "Matis? Is he alright?" Guy had taken a rare liking to the young, charismatic man.

"He died yesterday morning." The man looked the ground in front of him. "She found out through a letter. Laphelia had come to visit us and he died at home."

"How? A strong, young man like Matis just doesn't die suddenly."

"No," Lucky George replied, "He was poisoned."

-----------------------------------------------

A soft knock on the door startled Laphelia, who was lying on her bed inside. "Come in." She sat up and waited for Guy to enter.

"Laphelia, are you okay?" He placed himself next to her. The two had formed an unusual friendship during the month she had stayed at Nottingham Castle with her husband. Gisbourne thought he knew her well, well enough that she could talk to him.

"I'm alright I suppose." The tears came again. "I just don't understand it all. If Hood or one of the King's men had captured him, they would have taken him to a dungeon or something. They wouldn't have poisoned him."

"The truth will come out." Guy did not know what to say. "You'll feel better in time." He wasn't sure it was safe for him to give out advice. He had stuck a sword through the love of his life.

"I'm just sick of it, Guy. I'm sick of running, always worrying. I just need to feel protected. I mean I always knew Matis would never let anything bad happen to me, but I-I just want security."

She sounded like Marian. It was getting to him. She was his second chance, he would help her. "I know a man, he's in the Holy Land now, and I could take you to him. He needs a wife and any man would be lucky to have you." She blushed at the compliment. "He owes me a favor. His name is Carter."

"You can't just set me up with the first man you can think of. I can't even think of marriage right now," Laphelia protested.

"Come with me to the Holy Land. Pretend to be Lady Gisbourne. If you do not like him, I will take you back here. I need find a place where Hood cannot find me."

"It is still far from proper, Guy. There is no way I can travel with a man I am not married too. And I will definitely not go by Lady Gisbourne; you'll get us both killed if you use your name."

"You know me, there is no risk. I can think of another name for us to go by. How does Lord and Lady Kieran sound to you?"

"Very well, Lord Kieran. When will we depart?" She giggled as she said Guy's new name.

"We go tomorrow morning. To Rhodes, Acre, then to Jerusalem."

"I'll have Jessie send my things from London."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-

The gang had just left St. Albans when a storm hit. Rain poured from the sky, threatening to flood every crevice on land. The horses were spooked and there was no Sherwood they could run to for cover.

"Do you think we should stop somewhere?" Much looked up at the sky, but then looked back down as rain had gotten in his eyes. "Ow!" 

Allan shook his head. "The noble outlaws of Sherwood Forest have conquered guards, poverty, and the notorious Sheriff of Nottingham, but can they handle their largest challenge yet, rain?" 

Much glared at him. "I could say many things about you right now, but I will be the bigger man."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we kind of have a situation here." Robin looked at his men. They were like children sometimes. By the expression on his face, Robin could tell John was thinking the same thing. "Should we ride through the storm or look for a village to wait it out in."

Having recovered his dignity, Robin's manservant answered. "I think we should wait it out, nobody with a sane mind would travel in this weather."

Allan grinned wickedly. "We're talking 'bout Robin 'ere, mate. Gisbourne and the sheriff could be gone by now."

"Allan is right, they could use this as an opportunity to leave London. They probably think it will slow us down. If we continue, they could be found sooner." 

"But, Master. The road will turn to mud. And-and..." Much frowned. "I'll be quiet then, since it seems I have no say in the matter."

"Good choice," Allan teased.

The former outlaws carried on with their journey to London. With the heavy shower, Much was terrified they would be separated or get lost. He pouted, they probably wouldn't even notice if he was missing. They never took his advice anyway. If he stopped giving it out, the gang would probably fall apart. It was alright though; he was the one who did the cooking.

Robin was the first one who spotted London through the water. "Almost there, lads."

"I don't see-oh! Finally!" Much smiled. There was no way he could be separated from his master now. "The rain's letting up. Thank you, God."

They entered the city and headed to Billing Tavern. It was the agreed meeting place with their contact. As they reached the entrance, they were slightly hesitant to go inside. All four of them were dripping wet and would surely draw attention. Little John destroyed any second thoughts, "Are we going in or will we stand here and let the sheriff get away?"

"Yep, we're going in." Allan knew John could hurt people, including him.

"Come on," Robin started to stroll towards a man in the corner. "That's Andrew of Dorset." Much, Allan, and John glanced at each other. They had never seen or heard of this man before. Was this their contact or an old friend of Robin's? "Andrew, are they still here?"

The red head turned around and deep brown eyes seemed to take in Robin's persona. "No. They left yesterday morning. The men we had watching them went to investigate about Harridan." Andrew could tell Robin was angry as his eyes turned an ominous shade of green. "If you go to Portsmouth, you might be able to catch them."

The gang let out a sigh of disappointment. They were off to Portsmouth.

-------------------------------------------- 

Guy, Laphelia, and the sheriff woke in Merton. Laphelia came down the stairs before the two men. She turned to her mother and hugged her. "Good morning."

"Are you really leaving us…again?" Sarah asked her daughter. "Especially with two men I do not know, your father disapproves of, and are in hiding from Robin Hood and King Richard?"

She laughed quietly at her mother. "Everything will be fine. Have my things come from London?"

Sarah nodded towards a leather bound box at the doorway. "They have, rather quickly, and there is a letter from you servant, Jessie."

"That is strange." Laphelia strode over to the box. "Why would she write me?" She bit her lip. "Maybe I should invite her to come along?" She ripped open the letter.

_My lady, _

_William Colton, your beloved friend, is very guilty of a horrible crime. He was the one who murdered your husband. I have sent your belongings with this letter and I pray you will not come back to London. He is waiting here for you and wishes to have your hand in marriage. Where I have no basis for my suspicions, I am undoubtedly sure that he is dangerous and can't be trusted. William Colton was also the one who gave Matis' location in Nottingham to Robin Hood. I fear he will give you an ultimatum if you come into contact with him: take him in marriage or be given to Hood._

_I will be in Canterbury with my aunt if you wish to find me. Please do not mention my name if asked where you obtained these thoughts. I ask that you burn this letter after reading. _

_Your faithful servant,_

_Jessie Baker_

Laphelia was genuinely bothered by the letter, she would never let it show. In accordance to Jessie's directions she folded the paper and set it in the fireplace. "Everything in London is well." The young woman bit her tongue, lying to her mother wasn't good.

"I am glad to hear it." 

"Laphelia, are you ready to set off for Portsmouth?" Gisbourne trotted down the stairs. "The sheriff is up and just changing clothes." He bowed to Sarah.

"I am ready, Guy."

"Oh Navigator Gizzy." Laphelia couldn't help but laughing. "Is everyone prepared? When can we expect our departure?" Vaysey came down the stairs.

"Once my lady says goodbye to her parents, we can go." Guy admired Laphelia's emerald dress as she tightly embraced her mother. How could he give her to Carter? Maybe she would enjoy being his lady? 

"Father!" Laphelia smiled as he picked her up and held her close. 

"Goodbye, my daughter." Lucky George blinked away tears. "I'm glad you are in such capable hands."

Gisbourne took pleasure from how close Laphelia was to him. He enjoyed her hands holding his waist firmly as they rode off to Portsmouth together. He turned and looked back at 'Lord Ryethorn' his new father-in-law, the noble father of his beloved 'Lady Kieran.' 

On the way to Portsmouth, the group would make one stop in Guildford. After that they would go straight through the Portsmouth, where they would board a boat to Acre. Still Guy needed to think of a way to get to Carter. He could always ask the sheriff but he didn't want to. It would be too awkward. 

Gisbourne had already written to Carter in Jerusalem. He planned for the letter to arrive a few days before they did. The young Crusader had better appreciate his gift. A woman like Laphelia didn't just walk up to you and let you marry her. She needed more than enough encouragement to convince her to forget about Matis and start to like the idea of Carter. 

As much as he wanted Laphelia for himself, Guy hadn't a clue how to treat a lady. What a fool he had been. He shook off the oncoming thought of Marian. He would start over with a new woman, one he had never met, one who knew nothing of his past. Gisbourne finally had the chance to escape the sheriff's clutches. He would think of a way to lose him during the trip.

Laphelia knew that Guy wanted her and how he loved her touch. _Men. _She sneered. Such a stupid man. No, Sir Guy, do not make yourself obvious. She couldn't tell what he was thinking with that faraway expression. And she was totally oblivious to the many times he had pretended to look down when he had actually been looking at her chest. He definitely was a stupid man. She couldn't take the thought of being without a man to keep her occupied, though. Guy of Gisbourne wasn't her first choice of a distraction, but she didn't mind a tall, slender, fallen nobleman with icy blue eyes and a reputation for cruelty. There went her imagination again. As long as she wasn't thinking of Matis, Laphelia was pleased. 

She wondered about Carter. Finally someone on the good side. Robin Hood wasn't bad on the eyes, he set a high standard for the followers of Good King Richard. If she didn't like Carter, she was determined that she would not marry him. Gisbourne couldn't just match her up with someone he needed to repay. Some men just believed women were objects. Laphelia greatly resented this type. They didn't appreciate whatever poor creature they married. They made her life miserable and then thought it was _her_ fault. Those men were a shame. Was Carter one of them?

Gisbourne ensured her that he was young, blonde, and had sparkling green eyes. How much could she trust Guy though? Carter could be the total opposite of that description for all that she knew about him. If they did marry, would they go back to England? Would he introduce her to Robin Hood? She closed her eyes. Would Robin Hood recognize her voice? Laphelia never thought she would be in a situation like this. Once she had married Matis, she never thought that anything like this would happen. She quickly cleared the thoughts of him out of her head, a proper woman did not cry over the past. Going to the Holy Land was good for her in a way. William would never dream of looking for her there. And maybe her husband would protect her if he did, if she even married him.

Vaysey sat on his typical white horse, on his way to a typical town, doing typical criminal work. Hood had done this to him. _Hood had made him a criminal. _Once he got his day, he would watch Hood die. Locksley would die right next to his bumbling henchman. The sheriff didn't even remembered why he had hired Gisbourne. What a failure. Guy had taken away Hood's happiness but that was it. He hadn't asked for Guy to kill the leper, he had asked for Gisbourne to kill the king.

The sheriff had almost killed that blonde leper who had betrayed them. But no, Gizzy had to save him. Was Guy even worth the consequences? His henchman had put an unconscious, bleeding Crusader on the back of his horse and taken him to Jerusalem. The sheriff sighed. Now he had to pretend to be the imbecile's father-in-law. 

----------------------------------- 

The sun was setting and the gang was still going after Vaysey and Gisbourne. All of them would love to stop and rest but Robin wouldn't let them. _They had to capture the sheriff and Gisbourne._

Much was beginning to worry about Robin. He was getting back into that mind set again, and it scared him. Once his master got like this, he wouldn't stop. Robin would get himself sick if he didn't stop. He was already pushing it with the gang. They were all tired. "Master, do you think we should stop soon?"

Robin didn't even turn to look at him. "No, Much. We have to get to Portsmouth."

"I think he's right, Robs." Allan tried next. "We can't take a stop to sleep?"

"No, Allan! I won't stop until we reach Portsmouth."

"Robin!" John bellowed. "We should stop soon!"

"Alright, the next village." They had worn him down. And the next village was Merton. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten-

Carter smiled. For the first time in three months he could sit up without pain, or so he hoped. The deep, bloody gash on his abdomen was finally starting to heal. "Don't mess it up now." Michael punched his shoulder jokingly. "I'm sick of seeing you."

"Same here." Carter propped himself up on his elbows. He felt the burning hot pain go through him again. "Damn." He laid back down and shut his eyes.

"You alright?" The physician tried to see if he could do anything.

Carter nodded in response. He waved away his friend.

"You can't get me to go away that easily. What did you do? It doesn't look as if you tore the stitching." Michael examined him again. "Meh, you're fine."

He regained composure and opened his green eyes. "Why did it hurt then?"

"I don't know. Stay still."

Carter drowsily prodded Michael. "What a big help you are." He felt the wound sting with whatever Michael had put on it. He managed to stifle a scream and then groaned. Carter tried to lift his head to look his friend in the eye.

"You'll be alright. Just another infection." Michael pitied his poor friend.

"Not again. Please tell me you're joking." Carter forced himself to grin.

"I'm not. Try to stay lying down. After this, I know there will be no more complications. Unless you tear the stitches."

"Look, I didn't mean to the first time." Carter laughed. "It wasn't really my fault."

Laphelia sat next to Guy in Guildford. She was uncomfortable since they had to share a room in the inn, with one bed. She caught his eye. "I know what you're thinking." Guy looked at her guiltily. "Stop it right now. We're not really married." She winked at him. "I'm too tired tonight anyway."

Gisbourne smiled and took off his boots. He finally had a wife in his bed, except she wasn't his wife and he knew better than to try anything with her. She was Carter's and he had to tell himself that. Carter didn't know it yet but he was getting married soon. Guy could not stress the fact more that he had better be.

He looked out the window from the bed. Thank God that Vaysey is one room over. Guy would have been pushed over the edge if they had to spend any more time together.

Vaysey scowled in his room. Why did Gisbourne get to share the same bed as Laphelia Harridan? He was the superior. He should get the women not Guy. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to play the father-in-law? _He should be the husband. _

At least they were leaving soon. Maybe he and Laphelia could share a cabin on the boat. Vaysey could picture his priestly father whisper in his ear. "Tentatio-onis. _Temptation._" He hated his father, temptation wanted to be fulfilled, wanted you to take it. The sheriff smirked, how could any foolish woman resist him?

"Is it just me, or does that man look familiar?" Much stared as the gang entered Merton.

"Don't scare 'im, Much. We plan to stay 'ere tonight. And I will blame you for scaring the locals." Allan was ready for an argument. He was tired and cranky and had a hatred for anyone who got in his way of sleep.

Robin spied the man his servant was talking about. "You're right, Much. It's Lucky George."

The recognition surprised the rogue. "What's he doing 'ere?"

"He lives here, Allan." Robin steered his horse in the direction of his old acquaintance. "Good day, my friend."

"Robin of Locksley?" George strained his eyes. "Whatever can I attribute the pleasure of your visit to?"

"Well, we are looking for the former Sheriff of Nottingham and his henchman, Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Have you seen them?"

Of all people to come to his village. And he was a terrible liar. "Um no…I haven't. They wouldn't come through Merton in the first place."

Sarah came down the stairs and looked out the door. "George? Who are you talking to? I have nothing to do since Laphelia is gone."

The former outlaws' mouths dropped. Laphelia Harridan was Lucky George's daughter?

The middle aged man turned to his wife and then back to Robin. "This is Robin Hood."

Much was slightly dumfounded. "Laphelia Harridan is _your_ daughter?"

"She is. What concern is it to you?" George looked him up and down.

"Laphelia Harridan, the widow of Matis Harridan?" Lucky George nodded. "Her husband was planning ,with the Sheriff of Nottingham, to kill King Richard." He scowled at the man, how could he not know that?

"Lies. Matis would never do such a thing, bless his soul."

Much's eyes widened. If Laphelia was missing, and the sheriff and Gisbourne had come this way? If Laphelia was acquainted with Gisbourne? "She's gone to Portsmouth with Gisbourne and Vaysey," Much cried out.

Robin lowered his head in thought. "She did, didn't she. George, listen to me. Have the sheriff and Gisbourne been through here?" His blue eyes were threatening to turn green.

"I prefer not to answer." George's face reddened. "You can't do anything about it, there's no proof."

"In the name of the king, I swear I will kill you."

"Master!"

"Why would I tell my daughter's enemy where she was?"

"She will not be harmed if you tell me right now." Robin threw his head back in anger. "Tell me!"

"They have gone to Portsmouth."

The sun had risen and the gang was ready to set off. They had to catch Gisbourne and Vasey before it was too late. Robin had to make sure they did not reach the Holy Land. He knew they would never be found there. "Let's go, Much."

His manservant, who was reluctant to step out of the stable into the cold spring morning, didn't bother putting up a fight. With Robin in this mood, it would be of no use. "I'm coming." He mounted his horse and rode over to his comrades. Much pouted. This ride would be far from enjoyable. It was such a long way to Portsmouth. Maybe they could stop off in Guildford. He heard there was a nice inn there.

Meanwhile, in Guildford, the "family" of three was departing. Hood was coming for them, and they knew it. If they stopped now, the former outlaw leader would capture them and they'd be as good as dead. "Guy, should we think of new first names as well? I don't know if there are many Guys and Laphelias out there."

"I think you are correct, my love. Hmm. James and Rachel?" Guy smiled after Laphelia punched his arm. "I'm just testing my acting skill, love. Ow!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Moving on," Guy continued, "What would my lord, sheriff, like to be called?"

Vaysey pondered the question for a second before giving an answer. "My lord, sheriff. No difference in name, Gisbourne."

"Yes, my lord." He could feel Laphelia shake behind him in laughter. Guy shifted his weight on the horse so that she almost fell off. He smiled to himself as the giggles stopped, he had shown her.

Just as night fell, the group reached Portsmouth. "Can we still catch a boat at this hour?" Laphelia took Gisbourne's hand as he helped her off his horse.

"Yes, Navigator Gizzy, can we?"

"We can." Gisbourne was doing all that he could not to scream at Vaysey. He hated his nicknames more than anything.

"Let's get going then." The sheriff started to walk down towards the docks. He breathed in the salty sea air. "Ugh. Gisbourne, this is what it will be like for month."

"Yes, my lord."

Laphelia opened the door of her cabin on the "Saffron Traveler." She looked around the musty, dust-covered, room and frowned. The bed was small, she would have to be close to Guy. There was no light in the cabin aside from the torch she held in her hand. The walls were plain oak, and barren of any decoration. "Is it suitable?" Gisbourne came from behind her and peered into the room. He smirked, "The bed is rather small."

"I know, James." Laphelia glared at him. The young woman couldn't use the names the sheriff called him, and he hated, in public. It was too risky. "Whatever will we do?" she asked with innocence.

A less than innocent grin appeared on his face. "We will have to deal with this situation in a way we see fit." Gisbourne put a strong hand on her waist and pulled her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Guy!" Laphelia said loudly, it was not in protest though.

"Damn!" Robin kicked the ground. "Two weeks?"

"Master! Calm down, a fortnight is not that long." Much set his eyes on the menacingly large waves, barely visible in the darkness of night. "It will pass before you kno-"

"Enough, Much." He stormed off to the inn. His manservant followed close behind.

"Their ship will probably run into a storm. It will be delayed, and we will find them."

"Ya, Robs. You really need to calm down. You're scaring us."

"Gisbourne is out there! I need to find him. I need to kill him." Robin bit his lip, trying to hold back the insults his mind was screaming.

"We do not kill, Robin." John scowled.

"Just because Gisbourne killed Marian, it doesn't mean you can kill him. Master, you can't go down to his level," Much pleaded.

"I can do whatever I want to do. I'm Robin Hood. The people will support me no matter what. There are men in England that would kill to be part of my gang. I don't need you!" He screamed at his friends, who stood openmouthed at his words.

Much was hurt the most. After all they had been through, Robin still did not appreciate him. "Go and find those men, because if you don't need me, I'm leaving."

John and Allan felt scorned by their leader as well. "We're going too." They mounted their horses and rode off. "Good luck."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-

William Colton glared out the open window. _She knew. _He could never have Laphelia now. People would do anything for love, even the most foolish thing they could think of. What a mess his life was now. The only thing he had now was his position. Maybe his money could buy him love. He walked down the stairway of the inn at Portsmouth and questioned himself. Was that really what he wanted though? A wife that didn't care about him, but cared about material possessions.

William absentmindedly walked through the doorway and collided with another young man. He was slightly shorter and very slender, his light brown hair shined in the moonlight. His blue eyes were angry and cold. The man seemed familiar but he couldn't be bothered with it. "Excuse me." William continued outside, but before he was far out of the inn, he felt a hand on his shoulder and the blade of a sword resting against his throat.

"Father Henry, aye?"

Will and Djaq were anxiously awaiting any word from Robin. They had sent a letter to their leader asking if he needed their help. "Nottingham must be busy." Will glanced at his wife.

"Or Robin doesn't want us back." She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. "His reply should have came by now."

"Maybe the pigeon got lost…."

Djaq rolled her eyes, "It didn't get lost. Robin just doesn't need us."

"I can't believe it though. After everything we've done for him, he doesn't want us. When we were in the gang, we saved his life, we risked our own lives. You even saved Marian." Will looked sadly at the Saracen woman. "It's-It's just not possible. That is so ungrateful of Robin. It's not our fault she'd dead."

"I don't understand it, Will. Something must have happened. Robin is a good man. We were a family, he would surely want us to come back."

"Maybe we should go to him." The carpenter started at the ground, thinking. "You're right. We have to make sure that he and the gang's alright."

Guy was lying next to Laphelia on the Saffron Traveler. She was still asleep. He admired the wild brown waves of hair falling on her bare back, her lush lips and delicate features. Gisbourne wasn't sure what he felt for her. He thought it was pure lust, but maybe it was love. Laphelia had always been kind to him, he could make her laugh, and he enjoyed her company.

The boat leaned heavily to one side, causing the bureau in their room to fall. The noise woke Laphelia. She stretched and opened her eyes. "Hello, handsome." Guy met her gaze. He watched as she rose and 

fumbled through her bag for a dress. The sheriff's henchman stared dreamily at her feminine curves. "Stop thinking that and help me with my dress."

Guy tried clumsily to lace the strings of the black corset on her dress. "What do I do?"

She sighed and turned from him. "I can tie it myself."

"I'm sorry." A shade of red came over his face. "Do you really want to marry Carter?" Gisbourne blurted.

Laphelia shot him a sneer. "This is not the time to ask."

"Please, answer me now." She sensed the emotion in his eyes.

"I cannot. I know about your past. Prove to me that you have changed and I'll think about it."

"But-"

"Not now," she said gently and walked outside.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Laphelia heard a man cry from inside a cabin as she wandered around the ship. "I don't need a physician."

"Look at yourself! There's blood everywhere." She heard a second man arguing with the first. Laphelia was happy she was not involved.

She had almost turned the corner when the door creaked open. "Excuse me, my lady. Can I ask you a quick question."

"Yes?" Laphelia silently cursed her luck.

"Come here, please." He led her into the room with the other man. She blushed at the sight of him. He had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and his pant leg was rolled up to his upper thigh. Laphelia tried not to look at him, but she was finding it hard not to.

"Are you daft? Bring a beautiful noblewoman to see me in this state?" The man looked slyly at her with dark blue eyes that wandered up and down her figure.

"Don't you think he needs a physician?"

"Quiet, Elias. We haven't even been introduced to the lady." He mustered all his strength and sat up. The man reached for her hand and kissed it. "Robert Maywell, Sheriff of Nottinghamshire. And this is my manservant, Elias."

Her eyes widened. The new sheriff? What was he doing on a ship to the Holy Land? "Laphelia- uh Lady Rachel Kieran."

"Now that you are introduced, may I ask my question once more? Do you think I should call a physician?" There was obvious concern in Elias' voice.

"I can see blood, but I cannot see the wound." She looked at her feet. A woman shouldn't see a man in this position if he was not her husband, especially if she felt a slight attraction for him. Robert was handsome, _very handsome._

"It is on his thigh, my lady. Oh…"

Laphelia looked up and saw the deep laceration. She was instantly flustered.

"What's going here?" The young woman tensed as her "husband" appeared in the doorway. "Rachel?"

"Who are you?" Robert asked and lay back down. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

"I am Lord James Kieran." Laphelia met his eyes and gave him a look that seemed to tell him to leave. Guy didn't care. "Is my wife bothering you?"

Robert glared at "Lord Kieran" but Elias stopped him from speaking. "My master is injured, I was inquiring her opinion on his condition."

"His condition? I suspect it was her opinion on his indecency," Gisbourne spat.

"Guy," Laphelia hissed, "go away," she noticed they had heard her, "unless you can offer help."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-

He had finally done it. He had finally broken free of his master. It wasn't clear if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he had to make his place in the world now. Much was a free man now. He would go back to Nottingham and lead a peaceful, quiet life at Bonchurch. The only thing he needed to do now was to find Eve.

As he rode north he let his mind wander to thoughts about the golden haired beauty that haunted his dreams. He could never dream of loving any other woman. The only sin this Eve had committed was stealing Much's heart. She was his angel, she was his version of Marian. Much let a sigh escape his mouth, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Maybe he belonged with Robin. His master depended on him, what would he do without any support? First Robin lost Marian, then Will and Djaq, then Allan, John, and finally him. His mind was screaming at him. _Robin needs you. Robin needs you!_ Much shook off the three words and continued inside the gates of London.

The manservant almost ran over the gang's contact, Andrew of Dorset, on his way inside. "Are you one of Robin Hood's men?

Much scowled, couldn't he just be called by name? Was he always attached to Robin? "I am."

"Vaysey and Gisbourne are going to Acre, they left yesterday. The new sheriff of Nottingham, Robert Maywell, is on the same ship. He is going to see King Richard in the Holy Land. Tell Robin, protect Maywell, he is a very good friend of the king. If Vaysey got his hands on him, Richard would pay the ransom. Maywell is like a son to the king. Tell Robin!" Andrew said franticly.

As soon as the man finished, Much turned his horse in the direction of Portsmouth. He rode faster than he had ever ridden as an outlaw, servant, or Crusader. His mind started to scream at him for the second time. _Robin needs you! Maywell needs you! The King needs you!_

* * *

Robin stood over William Colton in Portsmouth. "I'm not afraid of you, Hood." He struggled with the rope digging into his wrists. "What are you going to do to me? Give me a lecture on your great king and tell me where I have been wrong. The great do-gooder Robin Hood would never harm anyone."

Robin glared at his captive. "That is where you are wrong." He was finally spiraling out of control. "You think you're safe. You think I won't harm you." He gave a dry laugh. "You could never be more mistaken."

William's hope fell, but he wouldn't let Robin see it. "There's no proof of my wrongdoings. The only thing you can charge me with is impersonating a priest. There is no evidence that I assisted Matis Harridan escape from Nottingham Castle." He held back a cry of pain as Robin punched him hard across the face.

"Getting the picture so far, Colton?" Robin bent over so that they were at eyelevel. "I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"A punch in the face, how cruel," he retorted. "I know why your gang left you. They feared for their lives."

Robin punched him again, only twice as hard. William grimaced. "Did you or did you not assist Matis Harridan in his escape from Nottingham Castle?"

He held the defiant shimmer in his eyes, "I did not."

"Well, Colton, I expect you will be changing your mind on that subject very soon."

* * *

"Lady Kieran!" Elias knocked on the door of her cabin. "My master would like to see you! Are you decent? May I come in?"

Laphelia smiled, finally some time with a person other than Gisbourne. He was off to see Vaysey at this time, but she needed a change. "You may." Elias entered and was flustered by her revealing red dress. "Is anything the matter? Is your master well?" She rose from her seat and walked over to him. Was it her hair? Usually she had Jessie braid it or put it back some way, today she just let it fall in waves over her shoulders.

"Oh, uh, um...he is well er- as well as can be expected." The short, slender man stepped backwards outside. "You remember which cabin?" Laphelia nodded and gave the nervous manservant a sympathetic smile. "Meet us there in five minutes, if my lady can be ready by then."

"I can." She heard the faint tapping of his quick feet down the hallway. There was a loud creak of the pair's door opening and some muffled excited words. 'Lady Kieran' waited the few minutes and strolled down the corridor. Laphelia tapped lightly on the door. "It's me."

She heard Robert's strong voice answer. "Come in, my lady. I assure you I am more composed, and clothed, than the last time we met."

"That is good." Laphelia entered the cramped room. Robert stared at her for a few awkward moments and then caught himself.

"I have to apologize for my indecency the last time you saw me. I-I was unwell." As he talked, her eyes looked over his body. He was dressed nicely in dark green, cloth trousers, and a brown leather jacket. Laphelia was pleased, she liked men in leather. Robert was still lying down, but looked a little better. "My lady, my lady?"

She snapped back into reality. "Pardon?"

"I was saying for you to send my apologies to your husband." Robert eyed the plunging neckline of her dress, and her flowing brown hair. "Though, I am surprised at your choice. A pretty, young thing like you could do better.

Her mind didn't know what to do. To look offended or to smile or to tell him truth? "He is not really my husband," she blurted.

"I am glad to hear that." Robert propped himself up on his elbows. "May I ask why you, an unmarried woman, would be traveling with a man like Lord Kieran?"

She had to make up a story quickly. "Uh, he is my brother. There is a man in Jerusalem which he wants me to marry. James didn't want me to find another on the way to him." She blushed. "It's very complicated." She met his gaze slyly. "May I ask why the Sheriff of Nottinghamshire is travelling thousands of miles away from his home to a dangerous land?"

"I'm afraid my answer will be complicated as well." He took a deep breath. "This might sound false, but I am a very close friend of King Richard. He has always been like a father to me. I am going to visit him and thank him for giving me my position."

"Really?" Her voice was filled with concern. She had to keep Vaysey and Guy far away from him. "I hope you are a better sheriff than the last one." Laphelia laughed nervously.

"Oh, I have heard the horror stories about Vaysey. What a heartless, foolish man. I couldn't even imagine committing the crimes that he did against the people of Nottingham." Robert wondered about the woman who stood in front of him. How did she know Vasey? "Do you know the old sheriff personally?"

"No, no, I have just heard." She searched for the right words to say next. "The Kieran estate is near Nottinghamshire." Laphelia knew she was digging herself deeper. He would find out that there were no members of the Kieran clan near Nottingham.

"You must visit us then." Robert smiled at her. She would probably make a good wife. Pretty, kind, caring.

"If my brother allows me." She played with her sleeve. How long could she keep this lie up? Laphelia was starting to fall for this man and everything she had told him was false. She knew it could never lead anywhere, her identity would come out soon.

"I will have to insist on the matter. Well, once we are off this bloody ship, and I am in better health," he chuckled. "Elias-"

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Vaysey walked into the room. Laphelia started to shake but stopped herself. How much had he heard?

"Father, this is Lord Robert Maywell and his manservant Elias." She took a deep breath. "We recently met, and he invited me to keep him and Elias company."

"Is something wrong, my lord sheriff?" Guy was walking down the hallway. "Laph- Rachel? You look tired, love. Why don't you come back to our cabin and lie down." He put his hands on her shoulders and led her away. On her way out, she turned her head to look at Robert, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Laphelia has the new sheriff of Nottingham flustered like a child." Vaysey was having one of his classic discussions with Gisbourne and Laphelia. "And he says King Richard is like a father to him."

"My lord please-" She rose from the bed she was sitting on in her cabin.

"Be quiet and stay quiet, Laphelia," Guy scolded.

"Thank you, Gizzy. Now where was I...alright I remember. Since he is in love," he looked mockingly at Laphelia, "he will trust you, do anything for you." She opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it, and closed it. She knew where he was going with this and knew there was no escape. "Maywell will surely know Richard's location, yes? And that, my girl, is where you come in." He smiled wickedly at Laphelia. "Tell him you love him, and you want to marry him. Make sure he believes you, and tell him you will run away from your father and brother and go with him." Vaysey was getting very much enjoyment out of her distress. "We will follow you to the king and kill Richard. The end."

Laphelia sighed. "And if I choose not to take part in this?"

"First I will kill you. Then, I will torture Maywell and make sure he can't fight me. Finally, I will ransom him to Richard, and kill the king when he comes." Vaysey raised his eyebrows. "Sound fun, Gizzy?" Gisbourne nodded. "Do you wish to take part now, Laphelia?"

"I do."


End file.
